universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyo Kusanagi
Entrance Streak Rush Slides in, leaving a streak of fire behind himself Special Attacks Neutral B - 108-Shiki: Yanibarai Kyo swipes his hand along the ground, sending a projectile streak of fire forwards. #111-Shiki: Shinpu Orochi: Throws a bigger projectile, which moves very slow, but is stronger. #109-Shiki: Kazuyi Shen: Throws a second Yanibarai, which is weaker, but travels faster. Side B - Wicked Chew Combo Kyo attacks with a burning right hook, and he can follow up into other attacks, similar to Marth's Dancing Blade. *Right: Peforms a burning upper. **Down (After Konokizu): A downward elbow **Right (After Konokizu): Peforms a rushing kick. **Up (After Konokizu): Peforms another burning upper. *Down: A downward elbow **Down (After Yanosabi): Slams into the ground with his fist. **Up (After Yanosabi): Peforms a rushing kick. **Right (After Yanosabi): Peforms a crouching kick. *Up: Peforms a rushing punch **Right (After Dokugami): Jumping backhand ***Up (After Tumiyomi): Oniyaki #Wicked Quick: Less stronger, but connects better and is quicker. #Wicked Chew Power Much stronger than the normal one, but cannot follow up to Down or Up. Up B - 100-Shiki: Oniyaki Kyo spirals upwards with a flaming backhand. #101-Shiki: Oni Sunbo: Spirals in a horizontal way, thus reducing the vertical recovery distance a bit. #104-Shiki: Oni Kyaku: Spirals much higher, but deals no damage. Down B - R.E.D. Kick Kyo jumps forwards and slams a kick downwards at his opponent as he flips forwards. #F.I.R.E. Kick: Slams the opponent with a fiery kick, which comes out slow, but he's invincible during the move. #D.O.U.B.L.E. Kick: Peforms a second R.E.D. Kick, which sends him much higher, but deals less damage. Final Smash Level 1 - Ura 108-Shiki: Orochi Nagi Kyo raise his arm while ignites his fireball, then release it into a short, but big projectile. It can be charged up for longer range. The MAX version has his fiery aura surrounding him, which damages the opponent, and the projectile goes further. Final Smash Level 3 - 524 Shiki: Kamukura Kyo grabs the opponent, which causes an explosion, then he lugnes forwards several times for several devestating firey punches while fiery aura surrounds, ending the attack with a 2-hit Oniyaki. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Kyo raises a fist engulfed in flames Sd: Kyo ignites his flame for a moment then clenches it Dn: Kyo waves his finger Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Kyo raises his fist in victory Victory 2: Kyo ignites flame on his finger then blows it out Victory 3: Kyo smirks and clenches his fist Victory 4 (Against Iori): Kyo hold his hand back, showing off his flame in his palm while saying "What's the color of your flame, Yagami?". Lose/Clap: Claps to the winner. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Kyo Kusanagi (草薙 京, Kusanagi Kyō) is the main protagonist in SNK Playmore's The King of Fighters video game series. He was first introduced in The King of Fighters '94 as the leader of the Japan team. He is the rival of Iori Yagami and K'. He was first introduced as a cocky delinquent high school student who is the heir of the Kusanagi clan, one of the three clans that sealed the legendary snake entity, Orochi, 1,800 years ago. His clan wields pyrokinetic powers, an inherited power that few members obtain. They, along with the Yasakani and Yata clans, keep one of the three sacred treasures used to contain Orochi long ago. His family's treasure is the Kusanagi Sword (草薙の剣, Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi), and his family crest is the sun, represented in a stylized halo of fire. His official nickname is Scion of the Flame. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- A backhand, then a jumping roundhouse. *Dash Attack- Peforms a rushing explosive punch. Tilt Attacks *Side- Peforms a spinning kick. *Up- An uppercut with fire effect. *Down- Punches while crouching. Smashes *Side- Peforms a shoulder tackle. *Up- 75-Shiki: Kai - Kyo peforms two jumping kicks. *Down- Peforms a sweeping kick. Aerials *N-Air - Peforms a spinning kick. *F-Air - A downward elbow. *B-Air - Turns and peforms a downward punch. *U-Air - Peforms an upward kick. *D-Air - A downward kick. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with two hands. *Pummel- Ignites his flame while holding on. *Forward- Peforms an upper *Back- Turns and slams the opponent backwards into the ground, then body slams to him/her. *Up- Peforms a crouching uppercut. *Down- A downwards elbow. Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The Orochi Logo Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Kyo's haircut and headband. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Kyo's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with him and his smash trophy can be obtained by completing Adventure mode with him. His two Final Smashes' Trophies can be unlocked by completing All-Star Mode with him. Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Goombella's Tattle TBA Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Black: Default *Red (Red Team) *Dark Blue (Blue Team) *Dark Green (Green Team): In-game sprites in some games *Violet *Orange *Brown: Another Striker Kyo *NESTS Kyo (Alternate Costume) Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Super Lawl Category:Pyrokenisis Category:Fire User Category:Japanese Category:Human Category:King of Fighters Category:SNK Category:Badass Category:ARC Favorites Category:NeoGeo Battle Coliseum Category:Super KRC Bros Brawl Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Mugen Category:Non-English Speaking Category:King of Fighters 20XX Category:King of Fighters 20X2 Category:Motorcycle Rider Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:KCslicer17's Video Movesets Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Smash Bros Lawl Space Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls